【德赫翻译】六发左轮-心魔系列28
by cece2046
Summary: The Chinese translation of Six Shooter by nottonyharrison with authorization.


Monsters in the Parasol - Six Shooter by nottonyharrison

s/6886047/1/Six-Shooter

译前言：这系列里每一篇的名字都是一首歌名，而且全是Queens of the Stone Age这个乐队的歌，八篇凑一起可算一张专辑了。大家好奇可以去听一下，不过长期暴露在工业噪音中会对听力造成一定损伤，还请慎重。本篇床戏预警。

—

"你对我儿子做了什么，Granger小姐？"

Hermione把镊子尖间的鲸脂扔进坩埚，翻了个白眼。"你好呀，Lucius。"

她继续工作，装没听到身后那缓慢但坚定的脚步声。顺时针搅拌三次，沿直径搅动一次。粉色的魔药变成了青绿色，她微笑。

"他从马加丹回来之后张口闭口都是你。Draco以前从来不提女人。"他的嗓音泄露了真实目的。

"我们偶尔聊个天这么让你不安啊。你问他最近怎么样，他迟早要跟你聊工作的。尤其你也算是为数不多的知情人之一嘛。"

"我想我不需要提醒你，Granger小姐，我是你的上级，有义务调查影响特工效率的问题。"他拿起一罐康沃尔郡小精灵耳朵，举到光下检查。"过保质期了。"

"我想我也不需要提醒你，Malfoy先生，我的名字已经不是Granger小姐了。不是Granger小姐很久了，所以如果你真的这么关注手下特工的私人生活，你最好还是记住这个。"他把原料罐放到她摊开的手掌上。她拿出两个耳朵，放到工作台上，熟练地切成一毫米厚的薄片，扔进坩埚里。它们飘在深青色的液体表面，她退后。"我建议你退到线后面。"

Lucius听从建议后退两步，正好跨过地板上她画的白线。大约二十秒钟过去，与魔药同样颜色的荧光迅速扩散到距他们鼻尖不到一英寸处。一声轻响，肥皂泡一样的景象炸开，几千个小小的橙色星星在他们眼前闪烁。

"印象深刻。我只希望你对Draco也一样小心。"他转身原路返回，和之前一样精心计算的脚步声在空落的房间里回荡。

—

Draco靠着门框看她一心工作，没注意到他。她站在两个大笼子前，里面装着一打迷你蒲绒绒，每一只都因为兴奋或恐惧而尖叫抖动着。蒲绒绒被分成两组，一组全是橙色，另一组有不同颜色。Hermione从不锈钢工作台上拿起一杆步枪，后退。他听到她对自己的头施了个蒙音咒，看到她瞄准笼子时不禁扬起眉毛。

他匆忙给自己也施了个蒙音咒，然后就听见锐利的枪声，六只橙色的蒲绒绒不动了。短短几秒钟内，同样的命运也降临到了笼子里其他毛茸茸的生物身上。Hermione撤销咒语，放下枪。静了一刻之后，她胜利地喊出声，跳起舞来。

"哪怕是我也不会庆祝12只小毛球的死亡。"Hermione吓了一跳，转身。

"梅林啊，Malfoy。走路出点声行不行！"她的声音小得几乎听不见，他迅速念了咒立停，暗骂自己被她跳舞时身上某些晃动的部位勾走了神儿。他过滤掉了她的抱怨，专注瞄胸，结果她的下一句话就把他拉回了现实。

"你父亲好像是觉得你对我产生了不健康的迷恋。他今早可是过来告诉我不要让你心碎哦。"

她在坏笑，他能看出她正努力憋着不要笑出声来。他做了个鬼脸，走向装满死蒲绒绒的笼子，"喔，反正我们都知道，我父亲有时很容易被误导。"

她大笑，"是啊，不过我可不想给他宝贵的部门抹黑。通奸啦，放荡啦—"她突然停下，转脸面向Draco，装得义愤填膺，"天哪，说真的，他管着一群专业的骗子和控制狂还能指望什么啊？"

Draco哼唧了一声算是回答，走近工作台，探头看坩埚里蓝绿色的液体。"这就是那魔法玩意儿哈？"

"嗯哼。Lucius差点被糊一脸。他粗鲁打扰的时候我正润色呢。"她用移液管吸出一试管药水，扔了颗子弹进去，然后施了个烈焰熊熊。液体燃烧了一会儿，试管里就只剩下蓝绿色的点三三八子弹。Hermione把它倒进肾碟里，然后回头重复操作。

Draco蹦到工作台上坐着，安静看她一颗接一颗地制造DNA定向子弹。她动作的精准让他着迷。他们在霍格沃茨时魔药课的成绩齐头并进，但现在Draco开始后悔毕业后没继续练习了。他总是把这些体力活推给她，但那与其说是故意欺负人，还不如说是掩饰他的嫉妒心。

他终于还是打破了沉默。"我要吃午饭了，你来吗？"

她锐利地瞪了他一眼，朝坩埚右边的大盒子摆了摆手。"我得把这些做完，不然魔药就失效了。"

"要多久？"

"一个多小时吧。"

"哦。"

"你如果来帮忙二十分钟就行。"她倨傲的表情软了下来，微笑。

"你信任我插手你宝贵的实验？"

"不。"

他大笑。

她急匆匆教他药水要放多少，施咒的动作和幅度是怎样。不久他们就开始轻松高效制子弹了。15分钟之后，盒子空了。

Draco把最后一颗子弹放进碟子晾干，满怀期待地转向Hermione。

"午饭？"他伸出手肘，她笑了，手臂搭上他的背。

"我饿死了。"

—

"Finch-Fletchley居然有胆子约我上床你敢信？"Draco疯狂打着手势，表情扭曲，恐惧和好笑奇怪地拧在一起。他在给Hermione讲他的秘书勾引他上床的系列故事。上床。上他和他女朋友的床。

"你是说：Justin闯进你的公寓，点着了你的垃圾桶，引发灭火装置把地板全淹了？这不太可能啊。"她眉毛扬起，啜了一口白咖啡。有点凉了，她向服务员打了个手势，服务员立刻向她走来。有时候她还蛮喜欢声名地位的附加价值。她礼貌地微笑，"再来一杯，谢谢。"

"我也是。"Draco跟着说。他转眼看她，笑着，"你说呢，Granger。你觉得泰国菜外卖餐盒和喜力空瓶能自燃？除了Finch-Fletchley没别人能进我公寓了！"Hermione翻了个白眼。

"天哪，随便谁都有可能啊！换我就告诉你父亲，以免事情比你秘书想来个3P复杂得多。"

Draco哆嗦了一下，在服务员端来饮料时瘫到椅子里。"如果这三个人包括他女朋友和另外一个小妞…"

"你有时候真恶心啊，你知道吧？"她语气尖酸，眼睛里却闪着俏皮。

"这就是你爱我的原因嘛。"

她吐了下舌头，咬一口三明治。

"来嘛Granger，加入我们。你，我，税务部的Megan…有点意思。"他抛了个媚眼，她装出呕吐的样子。

"Megan还行。你？我看就像和一根光溜溜的白桦树枝上床差不多啊。捅来捅去，难受的角度，下流话。"

"哦，你考虑过咯。"他偷笑。

她脸有些热，于是伸手抽了他脑袋一巴掌，掩饰自己的不适。有时候他们玩笑会开得太过火。他揉着太阳穴瞪她，喝了一大口饮料，然后做了个鬼脸。他把饮料咽了下去，张嘴伸舌头，用左手扇着风。

"烫？"她喝了一口自己的，坏笑。

"就你才有石棉做的嘴。和手。和脚。"他歪头思索了一阵，"回头想想，你从来没被烫到过。可疑。"

他把头转向他同伴的方向，然后原地蹦起，尖叫，椅子向后推了一段路。桌上传来响亮的碰撞声，Hermione看向他的盘子，只见一只亮橙色的蒲绒绒正躺在司康饼原来的位置上。准确地说，司康饼还在那儿，只不过被一只死掉的蒲绒绒盖住了。

Draco犹豫地伸手，捏着几根毛把蒲绒绒拎了起来。

"该死，血流到我的司康饼上了。"

Hermione依然空白脸盯着盘子。这只小毛球出现的时候她正直视Draco，所以她看到了它出现在半空中、悬了几秒、掉到盘子上的全过程。它不是从哪儿飞过来的，它就是出现了。

"额…我叫服务员把它拿走？"

Hermione已经伸手从包里拿出了一只塑料证物袋。她把袋子里外翻过来，手伸进里面，用袋子抓起蒲绒绒，然后把袋子翻回来。她把袋口封好，把袋子扔回黑色手包。

"你这玩意儿里面到底有多少空间咒啊？"

"就一个。"

"你得了吧，我可见过你从里面拖出过非常大的一杆枪。"

"所以放个蒲绒绒也不算事儿了，对吧？"

Draco皱眉，"你为什么放个蒲绒绒在里面？"

"因为它是我的。"她向桌子倾身，低声说。

"哦对，枪伤。不算蒲绒绒的常见死因。"他的脸又变回了那种遥远的思考表情，Hermione一口喝干咖啡，站起身来。

"来吧Malfoy，午休结束。"他回过神来，伸手取过桌子中央的账单，把拇指按到识别处，念了一句咒语，起身离开。他只吃了一半食物，但起码不用纠结麻瓜信用卡。

"让我猜一猜，我们整个下午都要用来研究你的蒲绒绒是怎么掉到我的司康饼上的咯？"

她已经向出口走去。

—

"啊，它的确是我的。"Hermione和Draco盯着原来装着橙色蒲绒绒的笼子。全没了，除了一只，现在正安息在Hermione的包里。

"嗯…"

"你就能说出这个来？嗯？"

"这个…"他说，"我看不出来这和子弹有什么关系。你那魔药是绝对没可能把远距传送和基因识别合起来的。"

"可能是子弹里融了多个基因组的副作用。所以两笼子蒲绒绒都死了。"

"不，我不认为是你的实验导致了这个结果。有人来过这里。"他向混凝土地面施了个显形咒语，但唯一的脚印就是他们两个和Lucius的。"嗯…"

"轨迹咒呢？"

"我觉得都是一回事，没什么用。哎呀，你是当世最聪明的女巫，别费劲找你自己的错处了！"他揉乱了她的头发，她一脸苦相。

"可别让Ron听见你这么说；他的安全缺失低人一等碎碎念综合症又要犯了。"

Draco单手揽过她肩膀，轻轻抱了一下。"Granger，如果他不只是智力低人一等的话，我可以帮忙啊。"她一把推开他，回头继续盯着笼子，他大笑。几秒钟后，她把证物袋掏了出来，把死掉的蒲绒绒放到了不锈钢台面上，坚定地对它举起了魔杖。

"Venio Stipes Letalis。"她发音清晰。绿色的烟雾弥散开来，她闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。这咒语通常用来追踪神秘出现物体的出现方式，一般出现在施咒者脑子里的概念都是幻影移形或门钥匙。

Draco能看出来这不是出了岔子的幻影移形意外事故。他专注地盯着她，看她困惑地皱起眉头，几秒钟后，她眼睛倏然睁开。

"不寻常咯？"

"这只蒲绒绒的确去过不寻常的地方，"她把它捡起来，检查伤口，"它之前在炼狱里。"

"炼狱？"他停顿了一下，"它怎么可能在炼狱里，它都没有感知能力。"

"这么说可不算精确。它有意识，但它没有足够的智慧犯下罪行来被送进炼狱里。"

Draco皱眉。"但我们是巫师。我们不信麻瓜的宗教。毕竟那些基本上都来源于巫师历史。"

"以前的确从来没有任何东西能从炼狱回来的纪录。这是第一次有证据证明它的存在。"

"这可是大新闻。"他睁大眼睛看她，面带笑容。她把眼睛从悬在面前的橙色毛毛球上转开，对他笑得灿烂。"想想看，我们差点就不去食堂去谜咖啡了。"他继续说，咖啡店是他们休息时间更长时常去的地方。

"我跟你讲，这可完全是我的发现。你做的只不过是牺牲了午饭，还是无意的。"她把蒲绒绒轻轻放回工作台，从台下的抽屉里拿出一只白蜡罐。

"好嘛，不过也给我一个。我也要把记忆存起来，多少分享一点学术荣誉。"Hermione翻了个白眼，又拿了一个她的特殊发明。迷你冥想盆在巫师界中产阶级中十分流行，同时也是魔法部办公的得力工具。他们魔杖轻触太阳穴，把过去几个小时的记忆抽出来。Draco有点失望，他想不起来自己提到她丈夫在床上的低人一等时她脸上的红晕了。他当时还以为自己这次真的有机会呢。

最后一丝记忆被收进了试管，Hermione转向他，明亮地微笑着，"我们刚才要干什么来着？"

她欢乐、无忧无虑的表情让一切都覆水难收。此时此刻，她比任何穿紧身衣执行任务的时候都要更美，这可不容易，因为那些时候他很难控制住裤子里的状况。在他三思之前，他的手就已经抚上她的脖子，陷入她的头发，嘴唇寻索她柔软丰满的嘴。

他感觉到她轻柔地退开。他睁大眼睛盯着她。她的舌头轻舔下唇，接着出现的是牙齿。

他不知道发生了什么，但几秒钟后他就已经把她推上了冰冷的不锈钢，唇齿绝望地压向她，手扯着她那天穿的黑色衬衫。他咒骂着她的铅笔裙，抓着裙腰把拉链转到前面。她在他唇上喘息，而他抓住机会调戏起她的舌头，免得她注意到自己和她裙子的角力。最后他直接把它扯开了，没什么是修补咒搞不定的。

裙子被脱到一半。一双手试图把他推开。他停下。

"Malfoy，不要。我们不能这样。"她喘着粗气，手梳理着头发，他们四目相对。触电一般的对视可没法让他冷静下来。他把她的裙子褪下去，柔软的布料落地轻响，她被他托起坐到工作台上。"Malfoy，我认真的。"她喃喃低语，在他抚上她大腿时闭上眼睛。

他一路舔上她的脖子，轻咬耳垂，她发出一声叹息，双手抚上他胸口，把西装背心拉起来，他不情愿地退开，脱掉衣服。他舔了一下嘴唇，手从她的大腿滑向内裤边缘，粗暴地把它扯到一边，两根手指陷入她的身体。她眼睛睁大，咬住下唇，拱起脊背。他毫无羞耻地看着她，想着他怎么可能把她还回去，还给Weasley，让他继续像对待一个家庭主妇一样对待她。他轻轻摇头，把这想法摇到脑后。

"梅林，我们午饭时聊了什么把你给聊湿了啊。"他坏笑，另一只手拉下她的胸罩，咬住乳尖。她颤抖着，高声呻吟起来。

"操。"他在她胸前笑起来，再次轻咬，让她猛地挺身，又骂了一句。

Draco突然抽出手指，把她拉下工作台转过去背对他，用身体把她挤到台边，手臂圈住她，他的双手抓住工作台边缘。

"错得不能再错了，是不是？"他问，拉下裤子拉链。

"本世纪轻描淡写第一名，"她在支离破碎的喘息中说，"我从没想到你—"

他打断了她，又一次把她的内裤拉到一边，猛地进入她的身体，停顿了一刻来适应这感觉。她呜咽，迎向他的冲撞，手狂乱地扫过光滑的台面，试图找到能固定住自己的东西。最终他把她的手背到身后抓住，疯狂地冲撞起来。粗野、用力、快速，比任何其他经验都更满足。她狂乱的喘息、臀部撞上工作台的声音、让他控制她的心甘情愿，每一件事都让他的快感翻倍。

"哦梅林啊，Malfoy。就是那儿，对…啊啊啊啊。"她一只手挣脱开来，猛地拍到台面上，身体夹紧他的同时手也挠着不锈钢。他跟随她的节奏，想要占有她身体的每一寸，哪怕只是一瞬间。他坠入高潮时紧抓她的臀部，而她又一次抽搐起来。

"我操，"她趴到工作台上，喘息着说，"你怎么没早告诉我你这么厉害？"

他俯身贴上她的背，脸颊压着她的肩膀，还没有喘过气来，"我告诉过你。"

她笑了，"你才没有，你只是不断主动提供服务。"

"一针见血。"他在她皮肤上微笑，手划上她身侧。她颤抖。

"好了，"她看向工作台上的两个白蜡容器，"我们该看看这些记忆了。"她努力把头扭向他，挑起眉毛。

Draco坏笑，"鉴于你刚才那么湿，如果那里有和刚才差不多的场景我是不会惊讶的。"

她伸手，抽了这尴尬角度容许的唯一位置一巴掌。

"啊！对我的屁股小心点。"

"有时候我觉得那是你身上唯一聪明的地方。"

Series TBC


End file.
